This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a golf club head with visual indicators for use in properly positioning the golf club head.
Golf club heads have typically included a body having a front face which impacts a golf ball. A plurality of elongated grooves are formed on the front face of the body. It has become customary to fill one of these elongated grooves with paint for use as a visual reference for positioning the club head so that the front face lies perpendicular to an intended target line. This visual reference is useful in preventing the club head from being positioned with its front face "open" or "closed". A drawback of this visual reference is that the paint in the groove is quickly covered with dirt or is removed by repeated contact between the front face and a golf ball.